Revenge
by xXBlack ButlerXx
Summary: None at the moment
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own 07-ghost/ code geass.(prologue is mainly from code geass)**

**Reviews are most welcome**

Panting, Leo uses all his strength to climb up the slope. Jim was behind and when he came to the slope, he stopped to catch his breath. They had just ran through the forest path and were exhausted. Leo grinned and offered his hand to Jim. Jim looked up and gave a faint smile to Leo, grateful for his help. When both of them reached the top of the slope, they lay there panting. After catching their breath, they stood and saw many tiny black dots against the horizon. As the dots draw nearer, they saw planes, fighting planes, and lots of them. As the planes flew past, they saw that it was from Britannia.

_The Holy Empire of Britannia had declared war on the Kingdom of Raggs. During the mainland battle, the Britannia Army used the Mobile Humanoid Armor Vehicles or Nightmare Flames in combat for the first time. Their powers were beyond anything imagined and the Raggs Army were quickly defeated by the Nightmares. Raggs soon became a part of the Empire and had its freedom, rights and name taken away... Area 11. That was the new name given to the Kingdom of Raggs after the war. The people of Raggs were treated cruelly. Though many had tried to speak up, they were brutally put down by the Army. As a result, many Raggs died and many more imprisoned... There are a few however who are not afraid of the punishments that they would received if caught. They called themselves...The Rebles. The Rebles are a group of Raggs who are determine to end the rule of Britannia. They engaged in sabotage and often raided the trains that carried the Army's weapons._

"I'm...Jimmy"

"I'm..."

"going to destroy Britannia!" Jim said.

Hate and anger clear in his eyes.

"You can't" Leo whispered.

Jim looked at his friend and saw tears running down his face.

"Why not!" Jim shouted.

Leo bow his head in silence.

"I am and I will. Nothing is going to stop me" he glared.

Leo looked at his friend. Sadness in his eyes.

'What had happened to the Jim I know?' Leo thought sadly.

"I'm going to free you and the other Raggs from Britannia." Jim vowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: suggestions will be appreciated.**

**disclaimer: I don't own 07-ghost/code geass.**

"Jim…"

No answer.

"Jim, are you awake?"

Still no answer.

"Jimmy…"

Sighing, Jim leaned to the side and looked down at his partner.

"What?" he said in an irritated tone.

They were sleeping in a double deck bed with Jim at the top and his partner, Aaron, at the bottom. The room they were in was shared by 12 other people, who were sleeping in beds similar to theirs. The room has no windows and was about the size of 1½ classroom. Beside each bed, there was a locker, as they called it, which allows them to keep their belongings inside. Jim personally thinks that the locker looked more like a metal box, there wasn't even a lock.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Aaron asked. "I mean tomorrow is the day where we are being tested." Aaron said deep in thought but Jim wasn't listening. He was thinking about his past.

After the war, he was found by the headmaster of the school and had been allowed to enroll into the top military school in Britannia. He had a mark which brands him as a slave. People taunt him about his past and called him the headmaster's pet because of the benefits that he was often given. Jim did not care what people said. After the entrance exam, he had hardened his heart and not to show any mercy on your enemy for to show mercy means weakness and weakness was not tolerated in the academy. Aaron often said that he was too stiff and need to loosen up.

"…would come, even though I don't think it's true."

"Who's coming?" Jim asked, returning to reality.

Aaron gave him a blank look then smiled "The Chief of the Britannia army." Jim frowned, it was not everyday you get to see the Chief. As far as he knows, the Chief had never come to any one of the graduating test in the past. Why now? Jim did not read too much into it, whether he come or not is none of his business. When he turned around, he nearly got scared out his wits. His partner had climbed into his bed without him even knowing!

"What do you think you are doing!?" he hissed angrily.

"Sigh…"

Jim raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. "If we passed the test, we might be assigned to different units." Aaron said with a hint of sadness. Not wanting to think too much about, Aaron raised his fist and said "Well, if we are lucky to be assigned to the same unit. I, Aaron, will promise that I will not leave my friend, Jimmy, alone."

Jim was surprised. Friend. Is that what he and Aaron are? He looked at Aaron who was waiting for his answer. Slowly, Jim raised his fist, press it against Aaron's, and nodded in agreement. When Aaron grinned, it looked like it would split his face in half. "That's settled then. We promised we could be together no matter what." Aaron said and gave a huge yawn. "Night Jim." And with that, he fell asleep in Jim's bed. "This is my bed you idiot!" Jim protested but Aaron was already sounded asleep. Sighing, Jim climbed down and slept in Aaron's bed, since it was useless to kick him down now. The word 'friend' was his last thought before falling into the darkness in the back of his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own 07-ghost. Pleaed comment:)**

The door was flung opened and a too cheery voice said "Wakey, wakey!"

Everyone immediately jumped out of their bed and got ready. Being late in the academy was another thing not tolerated. Aaron and Jim were already ready and hurried to the great hall. In the academy, it is always better to be early when you are called to gather as the teachers here always have a tendency to turn up earlier than the expected time. When they reach the hall, the atmosphere was tense but excited. All the candidates were wearing their uniform.

Black long sleeve coat, turtle neck, with cuff at the end. Coloured gold around the rim of the coat and cuff with a same coloured waist belt holding it in place. With matching black pants, the school badge proudly pinned on near their left shoulder. They were also wearing black knee high boots, polished the night before, and snow white gloves. Giving it a military uniform look overall.

"_We are the elite group that was chosen to be become the top military officer in the Britannia Army. We must put forth unwavering effort in order to become outstanding soldiers who will not bring shame upon the Holy Empire of Britannia. I am the Student President, Aaron Arc."_

After he and the student body saluted the headmaster and chairman, Aaron went to join his friend.

"There's lots of candidates this year don't you think?" the headmaster asked the chairman.

"Yes, but out of the 5000 candidates, only a few will pass and graduate as begleiters." The chairman said with a smile.

"This batch looks promising." He continued, looking at the candidates.

"_Candidates, please proceed to the waiting hall to be located to your groups." _

Shaped like a dome, the hall is dimly lit with Perspex panels which allow both the candidates and examiners to see how the groups were performing. Aaron and Jim were in the same group that was the good news. The bad news is that they are also in the same group as Luneth Arc and his friends.

The Arc's are very wealthy and is one of the noble families.

"Why should I, a noble, should be in the same group as a commoner." Juneth said as walked pass Aaron and Jim.

"Why don't you leave us alone Juneth?!" Aaron retorted.

Juneth spanned around in anger.

"Listen up _brother_, you and I may be from the same family but do not forget you and from the Branch family." He spat.

Before Aaron could reply, the door slide opened and the examiners walked in.

"The exam will now began. Can I have Group A here please." one of the examiner announced.

After saluting the examiners, he begins explaining the rules. Their test is to kill the criminal from Verolen.

"One more thing, if you abandon you comrades, you will also fail." The examiner said and left the room.

The exam room is similar to that of the waiting had the same dome shape and more brightly lit than the hall. It is also smaller. There are two doors in the room. One is the entrance and the other is at the other end of the room. The other door slid open and a creature with four arms and dark brown skin emerged. An eye patch covered his left eye and he had a nasty looking scar.

"I'll show you commoners." Juneth said and began got into fighting position. The other three follow suit.

"This year's batch seemed arrogant." The criminal said with a laugh.

"Shut up you! You will soon be dead!" Juneth shouted.

"And rude too." The criminal said as he looked at Juneth.

Meanwhile, The Chief of the Britannia Army has arrived and is being shown to the waiting room.

Back in the exam room, things were not going well. In less than 10minutes, the criminal had taken down three candidates. Juneth was at his wits end. He slowly backed away from the criminal. So far, Jim and Aaron had not done anything but just stood and watch their group members being taken down one after another.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" Juneth was screamed and bang on the glass.

One of the examiners asked "Isn't that one of the Arc?"

"Family name has nothing to do here" the headmaster said as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Most students usually drop out here" he said with a smile.

Juneth was still banging on the glass and begging the examiners to let him out and did not see the criminal coming for him till it was too late.

As he was about to take a swing at Juneth, Jim began to make his move.

Pushing Juneth out of the way, he quickly jumped up just as the criminal's fist came towards him. The criminal glared at him. Jumping again, Jim landed a hard kick on his right hand. Aaron than sweep the criminal's leg from below him and he crushed to the floor, a Zaiphon circle round his neck.

"What are you doing?" the head examiner asked when Jim hesitated to kill him. "You are supposed to kill him" he continued. "D-Don't kill me please!" the criminal begged. "He is not the one we should really kill so I see no point in killing him." Jim replied and withdrew the circle. Just then, the wind kicked up and when it had died down, the criminal was dead. Jim looked towards the entrance and there stood the Chief and his assistances. "You're weak" he said and left the room. That night, Jim lay awake in his bed and replay the events that happened. "Including the two of us, only 14 passed the exam" Aaron said. Jim did not answer. "Who was the one who cast the Zaiphon?" Jim asked suddenly. "You mean Ayanami-sama?" Aaron asked. "Ayanami?"

"Ya. They say that he is crazy. Who knows how many people he had killed" Aaron said the last part in a whisper.

"Killed?"

"Dude, how else do you think he got to that position?"

"He must be ruthless man" Aaron said in a low voice.

"Well than, good night Jimmy" Aaron yawned and pulled the covers over him and slept.

Jim stared at the ceiling, thinking about the events that had happened in the afternoon. With a sigh, Jim pulled the covers over him and went to sleep.

_They were running. Though he wanted to ask what is happening, he dare not. Panting, the man hid behind a pillar and put him down. After making sure that there was no one following them, he turned towards him._

_"Jim, I want you to listen to me very carefully"_

_The little boy nodded. The man smiled and ruffled his hair. He then took out the gem from his necklace. The little boy looked at him with curiosity in his eyes._

_"I want you to keep this safe" the man said and placed the gem into Jimmy's palm._

_The boy nodded. The man smiled and hugged him. _

_"Stay here and don't go anywhere okay?" the man said. Jimmy nodded and with that, the man walked towards the battle site._

_After what seemed like a long time, Jimmy peeked out from his hiding place and saw the man fall onto the snow covered with blood._

_"Father?"_

_The person who had killed him turned and face him. Jimmy gaps. It was _him_."_

Jimmy woke up and gasped. He looked aroung him and sigh in relief. Flopping back into his bed, Jim stared at the celing and slowly, drifted back to sleep.

**AN: Reviews would be most welcome:) Thanks to those who had review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to post this chapter:) The story might seemed a bit different from the anime. Please review. They are most welcome. **

"_All students who will be graduating today need to turn in their paperwork before noon. Repeat all students who will be graduating today need to turn in their paperwork before noon. Thank You."_

Soldiers on Gliders were everywhere. Some were coming in for landing while others are about to take off. Jim was walking along one of the many corridors in the school deep in thoughts.

"Who was that guy? And why did I call him Father?"

So many questions but no answers. It was when he was deep in thoughts that he heard their voices.

"Raphael is still resonating."

"That means the gem is still somewhere here"

Jimmy immediately hid behind a pillar. After making sure that no one was looking, he crept closer and kneeled at the entrance careful to keep himself hidden. From where he is, Jimmy could only see Ayanami and two of his assistance. Ayanami was holding a necklace. It was gold in color and the pendent seems to be missing.

"It has to be close by" Ayanami said.

"We have been looking for the Eye since the war ended and still have not found it yet!" one of the assistance said. He had pink hair,which was tied in plaits, and an eye-patch over his right eye. He looked about the same age as Jimmy but compare to the person standing beside him, he looked like a child.

"Eye? What Eye? What are they talking about?" Jimmy thought when he heard this statement.

"It must be near." Ayanami said.

_"Jim…"_

Jimmy turned around.

_"Jimmy…"_

Jimmy looked around him searching for the source of the voice.

_"Jimmy…Jimmy…"_

"Who's there?!" he called out.

No answer.

Just then, the door opened and there stood Ayanami and his assistances.

When Jimmy saw Ayanami, his eyes widen. "It's him" Jim thought. "He killed the man. H-he killed…Father…"

Rage filled Jimmy and without thinking, Jimmy cast a Zaiphon and aimed it at Ayanami. However, before it could reach him, the Zaiphon was intercepted.

"Nononono. You can't do that. Aya-tan will kill you" the glasses assistance said with a smile on his face.

"Oh what have we got here?" the pink hair assistance said as he peered at Jimmy.

"Isn't he the slave that we brought back from the war?" asked the assistance who was wearing glasses when he took a closer look at Jim.

"Maybe he might know where the Eye of Mikhail is" he said.

Jimmy fought against the hold of the man but could not break free. All the while glaring at Ayanami.

"Why did you do that?" Ayanami asked.

Jimmy just glared at him. Ayanami smirked.

"Lovely eyes. Yes…just like his. So full of hate, so full of anger."

Jimmy stopped struggling. "H-h-he knew?"

"Bring him to the interrogating room" Ayanami said and walked off.

Back in the dorm room, soldiers were busy rummaging through Jimmy's belongings.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Aaron asked when he saw the soldiers begin taking away Jimmy's things. "Has something happen to Jim?" he asked in a worried tone.

"That idiot went to attack Ayanami-sama." The captain said and went back to ordering his men.

"HE WHAT?!"

When the soldiers had finished clearing out Jimmy's things, Aaron sat on his bed. A thoughtful look on his face.

"Why did he do that? Didn't he know that the punishment would be death?" Aaron thought.

"Or did he have other reasons to attack Ayanami-sama?"

That night, when all the other students were asleep, a shadow could be seen running towards the interrogating room.

"I would be dead if anyone caught me" Aaron said to himself. Checking once again that all was clear, Aaron opened the door and ran in.

"You would think that they would at least have a guard at the door" Aaron said as he ran down the corridor. After what seems like hours of running, Aaron finally found the place where Jimmy was held.

"What the-"Aaron gasped when he saw the scene in front of him. Soldiers lay dead on the floor with pools of blood around them.

'Thud'

The sound of body falling onto the floor shifted Aaron's attention from the bloody scene.

"Jimmy?"

Jimmy looked up from what he was doing and smiled sadly at Aaron.

"W-what happen here? Did you do this?" Aaron asked.

"Sorry Aaron…I have to do this…" Jimmy replied with his head bowed.

Without warning, Aaron reached out, grabbed Jimmy's hand and together they ran out of the room.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy shouted as he tried to break free of Aaron's grip.

"Helping you escape of course" Aaron said and turned back to smiled at him.

"I don't want to drag you into this Aaron. If you are caught you are most likely to be killed!"

Aaron ignored him. The two of them burst into the exam waiting room and continued running.

"I've already prepare a Glider just up ahead" Aaron said.

"HEY YOU TWO STOP!" one of the soldier, who was on night patrol, shouted.

Aaron and Jimmy ignored the man and continued to run. Just as Jimmy was about to jumped onto the Gilder, three more soldiers appeared. "Put your hands where we can see them!" one of them ordered. Suddenly, Jimmy held a knife against Aaron's throat. Seeing this, the soldiers back off a little.

"What are you doing?" Aaron whispered to Jimmy.

"Sorry to drag you into this Aaron." Jimmy whispered back.

Seeing that Jimmy was not making any move, the soldiers took a step forward.

"STAY BACK OR HE DIES!" Jimmy shouted. They retreated a few steps.

"Sorry Aaron…and thank you"

Those were the last words Aaron heard before Jimmy pushed him towards the soldiers and jumped onto the Glider.

"Looks like he escaped"

Turning around, the soldiers found Ayanami together with one of his assistance. Without looking at them, Ayanami walked out onto the balcony.

"Sent out the air force" Ayanami said.

"Already done. The Nightmare Flames are deployed too" the assistance answered.

Ayanami cast a Zaiphon and aimed it at Jimmy. Seeing this, Jimmy quickly blocks the attack and in doing so, he temporarily lost control of the Glider. Aaron watched all this with horror but could not say anything. After struggling for a few moments, Jimmy got the Glider under control again and flew off into the night.

"That was quick" the assistance said when he saw Jimmy blocking the attack. Ayanami adjusted his hat and walked off.

"Sir, what should we do with him?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Bring him to the interrogating room" the assistance replied and followed Ayanami.

"Yes Sir!"

**AN: Many thanks to those who have reviewed. Please continue:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own 07-Ghost. Sry for the late posting:) Have been really busy lately T.T Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky and three Gliders could be seen zooming along a mountain path. Out of the three, the Glider at the head was zooming at a neck breaking speed and at a higher ground than the other two.

"Stop that Frau! You shouldn't be up there!"

Frau looked down at his companions and smirked.

"It's more exciting this way!" he shouted and increases the speed of his Glider.

"You'll get killed if there is a rock slide you know!" Castor shouted. Frau ignored Castor's warning and continue on ahead.

"They said idiots and elites like high places." A man with pale purple hair said softly.

"It's pretty clear which one Frau belongs to" Castor said with a smile.

As they increase the speed of their Gliders to catch up with Frau, Castor saw something falling towards Frau. It was a Glider from the army. Before he could warn Frau about the danger, the Glider crashed into the rocks just a few meters ahead of where Frau was. In an attempt to avoid the Glider, Frau turned sharply to the left and as a result, loses control of his Glider and crashed. Castor and Labrador rushed to where Frau had crashed.

"Are you still alive Frau?" Castor asked in a worried voice. Frau cough and slowly sat up. Upon seeing that Frau was not injured, Castor breathes a sigh of relief.

"There's someone over there" Labrador said. Frau and Castor looked at where Labrador was pointing and saw a boy around the age of 15 laying there unconscious. Castor kneeled next to the boy and places his fingers on his wrist.

"He's still alive"

"He's the one who cause all this?!" Frau shouted and pointed at the unconscious boy.

Castor looked sternly at him. Frau gulped and kept quiet.

"I'll take him on my Glider. You can share Labrador's Glider Frau" Castor said and carried the boy towards his Glider. Frau got on Labrador's Glider and the three of them headed towards the church.

Back at the academy, Ayanami went to the headmaster's office to discuss about the whereabouts of Jimmy.

"So where's Jimmy?" the headmaster asked.

"I've already sent soldiers after him. They will find him soon." Ayanami replied.

The head master crossed his fingers.

"Our sources say that the Glider which he stole crashed near District 7" the headmaster said eyeing Ayanami.

"He may have taken refuge there. If that's the case than we will have a hard time finding him." He continued.

"I'll be waiting for the good news Ayanami"

_Later that night..._

"This is where he crash landed?" one of the soldiers asked. He and his team together with two others were ordered to search this area and those surrounding it.

"Captain!"

"What is it?"

"We've just confirm that the Glider crashed in that area" he said and pointed to where the Glider had crashed.

"T-That's District 7!" one of the soldiers exclaimed.

"District 7. Also known as 'zone of the Gods'."

**AN: I do not own 07-Ghost. Hope you guys will look foward to the next chapter. Many thanks to those who have reviewed and I really hope that you would continue to do so. Please review. Thanks XD.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ahaha...I know I am late in posting this chapter. Sry bout that. Hope u enjoy it XD. IDO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

"Just who is this squirt?" Frau asked.

"No idea but there seemed to be a reason for those chains." Labrador replied.

Frau let out an irritated sigh. Walking to the front of the bed, he grabbed the boy by the shoulders and shook him hard.

"Hey brat, wake up!" he shouted.

There was no answer. Unsatisfied, he shook the boy harder.

"WAKE UP!" he shouted.

The boy opened his eyes and saw Frau staring at him. Without warning, Jimmy leap out of bed and ran towards the nearest window and was about to jumped out when someone pulled him back.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Frau shouted.

"Do you know how high up we are? Are you trying to kill yourself?!" he continued.

Opening his eyes, Jimmy saw that the man was speaking the truth. They were very high up indeed. Even if he had managed to jump out, he would fracture his leg. Slowly, Frau and Castor pulled Jimmy up. When he was safe, Castor hit Frau hard on the head.

"What was that for?" Frau shouted.

"Is this any way to treat such a small and helpless boy?" Castor asked angrily as he gently put Jimmy down.

"You misunderstood" Frau said.

"Where am I?" Jimmy asked.

"The Church." Castor replied with a smile.

Seeing Jimmy's confusing face, he explained that he in the Barsburg Church which is located in the 7th District of the Barsburg Empire.

"I'm Castor" the man with brown hair said. He was wearing a leather trench-coat with a white shirt underneath.

"This here is Labrador and this man with the evil-looking eyes is Frau." He said pointing to a man with pale purple hair and then to the man who he had just hit moments ago.

"You should be thankful to me kid. I am the one who carried you all the way here you know." Frau said.

"You're from the Empire Army right?" Frau asked in a serious tone.

Jimmy glared at the floor. Anger and hatred clear on his face.

"I saw the mark on your back." Castor said.

Jimmy looked up in surprise.

"You're a slave right? What is your name?"

Jimmy looked away refusing to answer any of the questions. Castor smiled.

"It's fine if you don't want to tell us." Castor said

"This is the kind of place." He continued with a smile.

"Well, we should be going." Frau said and walked towards the door followed by Castor and Labrador.

Castor stopped at the entrance and turned back.

"You should stay here if you still want to survive." He said and followed his partners out.

Jimmy lay on the bed and stared at the celling. Night has fallen and he was still awake.

"Aaron…please be okay." Was Jimmy's last thought before the darkness claim him.

_In the academy dungeon…_

Aaron had been locked up for hours now. They had questioned him earlier and they did not seem satisfied with his answer. The door opened.

"Get out." The officer said and Aaron complied.

He followed the officer down the corridor and was pushed into a room with only a table as the only furniture. The room was cold and dark. Ayanami stood waiting at the other side of the room. The officer who had brought him here salute and left.

_In the Church…_

Jimmy got out of bed and crept towards the door. He was surprised to find that it was not locked. Slowly, he pushed it opened and walked out of the room. He had only taken a few steps when exhaustion claimed him and he fainted. He woke up to find three Sisters looking at him with concern.

"Don't move." One of them ordered.

"I'm Sister Athena." The blue hair lady said.

"This is Rosalie and Libelle" she said gesturing to the other two beside her.

"Nice to meet you." Athena said and together with Rosalie and Libelle, dragged Jimmy back into the room despite his objections.

"Here have some food. It'll help you regain your strength." Athena said.

"After the food comes the medicine." Libelle said and took out a strange looking liquid. Jimmy face paled at the sight of it.

After much fussing, Sister Athena decided that it was time for them to leave. That night, Jimmy slept soundly for the first time.

**AN: How was it? Too long? Too short? Remember to review :)**


End file.
